


Cockles’s Valentine Day

by mishLisha



Series: Beautiful Love of Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon, Cockles, Cockles Relationship, Destiel Comic, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Fluff, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen loves Misha, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Misha loves Jensen, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Jensen woke up to a delicious smell of bacon and pancakes. He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath and smelled. yes! it’s bacon and also definitely pancakes. he wrinkled his forehead. how even it’s smell like bacon in his trailer. coz he is just woken up. he rolled outta couch and went to the kitchen while smelling more.his eyes went round when he saw a little cute plate, full of bacon and pancakes. there are also a beautiful Red rose and a little fold paper. Jensen’s mouth curved into a smile.“Misha” he hummed and grabbed the paper with a huge grin.He recognizes Misha’s handwritings the moment he unfolds the paper. he started to read it eagerly.





	Cockles’s Valentine Day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my English :)  
> thank you for reading my friends.

Cockles’s Valentine Day

 

Jensen woke up to a delicious smell of bacon and pancakes. He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath and smelled. yes! it’s bacon and also definitely pancakes. he wrinkled his forehead. how even it’s smell like bacon in his trailer. coz he is just woken up. he rolled outta couch and went to the kitchen while smelling more.  
his eyes went round when he saw a little cute plate, full of bacon and pancakes. there are also a beautiful Red rose and a little fold paper. Jensen’s mouth curved into a smile.  
“Misha” he hummed and grabbed the paper with a huge grin.  
He recognizes Misha’s handwritings the moment he unfolds the paper. he started to read it eagerly.

“There are no one knows Castiel, better than me, so I know how much Castiel Loves to Dean. and there are no one knows Me, more than me, so I know how much I Love you.  
but I’m glad to tell you that an Angel of the lord was lost to me at this time. coz I Love you far, far more than anything else in this world, and will for eternity.  
Happy Valentines day Jensen.”

Jensen’s face lighted by a beautiful and Lovely smile. he didn’t wait for a second, grab the plate, the red rose, and letter, then he left his trailer and rushed to Misha’s trailer.  
a few years ago they confess their love to each other. it’s not like betrayed to their family, their partners understand them and Jensen and Misha still thanks to God for that.

Jensen opened the door without knocking. at that moment Misha was on his couch, with a mug of hot cocoa.  
Misha looked at the door as it open and the view brought a big smile to his face.

“you Cheesy Assbutt,” Jensen said while he went to the couch. Misha chuckled and wait until Jensen put all the stuff he carried. Jensen grabs Misha’s mug and took a sip. “mmm Delicious” he put the mug on the coffee table and leaned down to Misha with a hungry look, little by little until Misha laid with his back.  
“babe that was cheesy AF” Jensen said looking into Misha’s beautiful Blue eyes. and pressed a kiss Misha’s cheek. “but you like that Jen” Misha said before he cupped Jensen face with his hands. “no babe, I Love it, and I Love You So much Mish” Jensen said and captured Cas’s soft lips beautifully, and they kissed passionately.  
after an hour they went to the set with swollen lips. No one asked that why their lips are swollen.  
and No one asked how Jensen’s favorite ring goes to Misha’s finger.  


so it’s Canon.


End file.
